


Into Thy Bat

by IllusionedDrawer64



Series: Expanded DC: Warriors AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Elseworlds, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crossover, DC Elseworld, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionedDrawer64/pseuds/IllusionedDrawer64
Summary: Inspired by SenthafangAndDramaKittyOne-Shot of Batman: Warriors





	Into Thy Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragofelid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/gifts).



Batman Warriors (Cats) Mash-up Introduction: By request of Dragofeild-all credit and creativity inspiration belongs him. Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, Batman belong to DC Comics. (For fun: eye for any references to these both fandoms). I own nothing! (perhaps couple of OCs but for maintaining the story) Enjoy!

~

Peace

That is the promise made by Star Clan when the wheel of time and generations move again. Through endless struggles and battles-the Warrior-like cats' clans firmly established their morals and boundaries. But this is soon to change...they always say "things change...things change..."

...

By the Lake, Midnight was standing awatch. She was an unusual badger-the only other animal besides the mythical felines of the past have special connection to their star-like ancestors themselves. She and Rock reviewed the whole history: the clans origins in the Forest, the age of Fire, the Great Journey migration, and The Lake. Additionally not to mention The Tribe of Endless River.

She sat in her cave, watching...waiting. She overlook the clans-and their star-like chosen hero who was not of a clan-birth but held the power of fire. His descendants ran through the clans alike, fulfilling their destinies and defeating the everlasting beak darkness. Balance was in place...as the light sees that dark needs to sleep to begin a new cycle anew. 

However, as cycle moves-so did the darkness.

Making a surprising move, the darkness spewed out its so-called "positive outlooks" such as the night, and revealed what lightness could not foresee nor sometimes cannot contain:

Chaos

Midnight head spun around and around...pounding....

"Another omen?" she aches. 

She saw a vision:

Devastation at the Lake

Actually, more like the aftermath-however there is no smoke-only ripped open dwellings of the clans...and blood spattered everywhere...

A facial expression-blacked holes as eyes...chunks of rocks as nose...and the mixture of blood creating: A Mouth. Then what happens next bewildered her: the voices current leaders and medicine cats of Shadowclan, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, SkyClan, and Tribe of Rushing Water howling in the night together...

She heard it: "When Lake Is Indeed In State of Chaos Like Hemp, A Warrior..."

Then she looked up...a cave-type dwelling that held unusual animals...

"...WHOSE HEART IS A BAT WILL RISE"

"Bat?"

Then Midnight understood-the animals soon appeared, everywhere-surrounding her...diminishing the fatal vision in front of her...

"Peculiar things about these night creatures" Midnight said to herself, although she might have encountered these winged-like animals in caves, "is that soon they will have a role of what might yet to come". She needs to talk to the Star Clan immediately.

...

"...and that was it" she stated.

To her surprise, the range of all the cats' ancestors were stunned. Even from those from Sky Clan and Tribe of Endless Hunting. 

"We also received the same vision, and the prophecy...what all this mean?" 

"For the first time, our dreams linked together-hinting another possible battle that is yet to come" 

"No matter how far we try-it is also stated that we cannot just look over anymore...nor stand or watch" 

"The situation is more worse than The Dark Forest itself?" Everycat acknowledges the times. 

"No" Midnight stated. "A monstrous idea shall or be equal to the Dark Forest" (finding herself that it seems bit similar to time where a rogue named Sol almost wrought destruction of the Warriors' Code itself). 

"In addition, events are taking place-I sense every medicine cat and leaders shall have this vision. But the Shadowclan itself shall suffer from random blows at first like before-"

"I Have Heard Of It. Recent Events Have Transpired: A Group Of Unworldly Rogues Have Attacked Shadowclan-things yet to come are happening already...and we can't ignore it now, not ever since Darktail's reign of terror upon them and the legacy to his name!" 

"It will happen again! We believed in our Code, our beliefs-however the new confrontation would make it kneel at its paws!" 

"However, hope is not lost...a new dawn with a flaming passion will come as a night terror..." stated Midnight. 

"...of a Bat". 

...

"STAY BEHIND ME!"

The young kit, stood trembling in fear behind a ruin-seeing his parents act out in bravery.

He admired them.

He loved them.

He saw them...

...die.

It has been many moons remembering the event. Inside of breaking down in front of his parents' bodies-something sparked within him.

A calling...

For moons, he was trained under Alderwhisker, a loyal senior Shadowclan warrior who knew his parents before him. 

Alderwhisker taught him everything about life and rivalry among the clans, however his mentor saw something else within him...not ambition, thank goodness-stories don't begin well there...instead it was determination. 

Soon achieved ranks as a warrior: watched other clans' warrior methods, memorized many stories of clans' tactics and skills plus even observing Two-legs...he found them as interesting creatures (and harshly denied the life of a "kittypet") and actually saw the whole basis of their lives...as that is another story.

Instead of hanging out amongst with Clanmates, he would be off radar in the forests for a while then return. 

Little did everyone know; he heard and learned very Clans' legendary stories by heart...and actually followed them. 

From a warrior that learned the ways of an owl to how to fight a fox. And to know the importance of Star-clan and The Lake's environment. 

His name shall be part of legends yet to come...

...

Year One: Batstrike

How did he get the name-he wondered. He remembered. Beforehand as before getting a name as a kit....he ventured off. 

Into deep of the forest, he felt shameful and painful and miserable. A random rogue attack took the life of his only father, and the mother who bore and raised him. Sure-the rouges were fatally defeated but not without a cost...

His parents wouldn't able to see him to become an apprentice now. 

"Why should he live..." he wondered.

*crack*

He fell.

...

"Why do we fall, little one?...So we can get back up again" stated Alderwhisker during his training...

Before he was found-he climbed his way out of what seemed to be planned up-on-high. All he can remember is a single vocabulary that indicates what he saw: Bats. 

That word then stuck to him...He Embraced It. 

As a kit...

Batkit

As an apprentice...

Batpaw

Then as a warrior of the Shadowclan: Batstrike. 

He made his choice: Batstrike will Begin. 

 

...

The prophecy was fulfilled...  
But not without certain price...  
Battles are still everlasting...

...

More Moons Later...

They called him by many names. 

As one of best warriors in the Shadowclan, he always done by the Code. One of his known feats is the settling the final dispute between Thunderclan's and Shadowclan's territory that contained the Thunderpath. (Although the dispute might have ended before...hostiles still remained between these two rivaling clans-until Batstrike's knowledge to settle it had their mouths hanging). 

During the patrols, he is always at behind. Many of his Clanmates are confused by this then are gawked by his skills of climbing trees in the Shadowclan's area. Then events later would amaze others during many Gatherings: he swiftly jump upon the attackers of the Shadowclan's peaceful patrols. Would wrestle with them (knock them out at some times) but no actual fatal injuries... 

Many praise him as being the true spirit of the Shadowclan. However by Alderwhisker's urging and teachings-he remained humble and being one of the loyal warriors; acknowledging other beliefs from other clans. Wouldn't be a surprise if the position of a deputy would be offered to him...however by many recent events-they were shocked at his peaceful refusal of being a deputy...twice. (He instead advised to chose "better candidates" which they were)

Many Clanmates liked for having him as one of their companions in patrols-one thing that stood out is that his presence are similar as a rogue, or most likely: a loner. (He always ventures off alone-either hunting, maintaining patrols, or learning more balance of The Lake that surrounds the clans, even managed to visit The Tribe at a certain time...which he meet many visions of Star Clan themselves).

It wasn't much surprising as he acts as one (although walks with Alderwhisker time to time), since he already had great companionship with two others...who betrayed him....because he was their friend. (Before his own apprentices and meeting a mate, he doesn't want others to be "close to him" or else be hurt and lost-not wanting to make same mistake twice). 

One of his two fallouts became the current terror that Star Clan forespoken and predicted. He shook other clans to their bones, and made kits have actual unintentional nightmares...however their ancestors coped that their hope and its allies still maintain the system of balance. 

Batstrike sees that he is actually not alone...and shouldn't act as one. 

Like him-certain times have driven others to their origin roots, either as great allies to Batstrike or just usual other rivaling clanmates (although, they soon respect Batstrike in other ways...). 

...

Chaos And Order 

Jaggedmuzzle is a certain normal warrior in Shadowclan that always followed the code by heart regularly, however his appearance didn't went unnoticed: he had certain two claw marks at each side of his cheek-creating a giant smile...hinted that, among the deceased in the battle against long-ago random rouge attack, are his and Batkit's and Dogkit's own different set of parents. Batkit swore to be stronger...meanwhile young-as-a-kit Jaggedmuzzle was scarred by the battle...and their "old friend" Dogkit plotted vengeance with anger....  
From apprentice to warrior, he didn't show any regrets nor sadness (mostly additional emotions, never shared tongues and if some clanmate died-he quickly paid his respects and went on his way) for he was told by a certain "rude" Clanmate that "life must go on as soon you realize it"....  
He later noticed about Batstrike and respected him as a fellow Clanmate and warrior...a friend....  
Things started to go hazy after that...disappeared....  
For many moons...he returned....   
But something was different about him...aside from green tufts appearance with gigging meows and wider eyes...he was different....

Rogues...Bloodclan...Dark Forest...felines with devastating ideals-you meet these adversaries....  
"They all can go insane just one bad day"....   
Now meet the new "madkitty": Jake...he chose this name so it is simpler....  
He Is-  
Brilliant: he discussed the Gathering rules' flaws with Batstrike....

Calculating: he foresees the other clans' patrols...and kept some numbers....

Completely Sane: jokes about his scars with others....

Well, Mostly Sane: others are actually creeped out by his "WaNtA kNoW hOw I gOt ThEsE mArKs" stories....

Meanwhile-all medicine cats and clan leaders received the nightmare (Midnight's vision and new prophecy): on the day he went-  
Unhinged: Laughed all the way causing destruction in the nursery

Sadistic: Made rude remarks in front of everyone (looks at the reader of this one-shot; "DAMN IM GOOD YOU SEEN NOTHING YET")

Maniacal: "WAKE UP-WHY BE A DUNG-BRAINED THORN-BE FREE!!!"

Psychotic: *Kills his first blood*...because he like that fellow clanmate's claws

Vengeful: Exiled and became a rogue...and later created his own "clan"

Vicious: After some careful planning-he hits all five clans like an easy tour-(from a certain wiki: Sky Clan is placed between Shadowclan and Thunderclan) he hits Sky Clan first-3 causalities: two warriors, and one of the current Skyclan leader's lives (Sol would have been proud...)

Savage: Gave Riverclan a raiding visit part two-3 causalities: a mother, medicine cat's apprentice, and was-current Riverclan's deputy in front of Riverclan's leader (poisoned the food supply, mostly fishes...with his skill by the mouth/teeth-gained this brief skill)

Bonkers: Gave Thunderclan a raiding visit part three-4 causalities: one of the leader's lives, a father of a certain feline named Ivyberry, the medicine cat, and its supposed deputy (position filled by Ivyberry...additionally a certain medicine apprentice named Hollydapple is bewildered by him...)

Unrelenting: Gave Windclan a raiding visit part four-1 causalities: a sister of a certain feline named Reednose (who in turn vow vengeance on Jake...). Additionally wounded the current Windclan's leader. 

Demented: Holds Shadowclan at by his paw-everycat were surrounded, until Dogwhisker (adult Dogkit) confronts him.   
Batstrike and Dogwhisker both take him down-prisoner of Shadowclan (rest of his known cronies ran off)

FREE: Later escapes and regrouped his fellow crazy "clan"

Dogwhisker was also a friend to Batstrike and holds the current position of being deputy of Shadowclan respectfully.   
Until he became the second fallout to Batstrike...at the Gathering on the Island.   
Throughout his life, with Batstrike-they acknowledge the Warrior's Codes (and also doubt Star Clan's certain ideals...). However, his inner-self became unstable...his anger burned within him when also seeing his own parents lose their lives from the same rouge attack that also took lives of his friends' (Batstrike and Jake) parents. In other words-other warriors from different clans took him very seriously at combat...

Apparently, Jake made a surprising entrance with his "uninvited clan": ranting on and on of how...The...Warrior...Code...Can...Be...Boring. (Have gained gasps from others because of him daring Star Clan's anger.)  
Wants To Make The Star Clan To MUDDY Its Claws Again (reference: the story how a giant tree made a pathway to the Island due to a death of a rebellious cat...).   
Then he waited...meanwhile the Two-legs at the Lake expect a giant rainstorm.  
Got his answer: a lighting bolt hurled from the sky...  
...and fried Dogwhisker's facial appearance completely (he tried to tackle Jake). Half-Face was born. (In mist of chaos-everycat fled. In the aftermath, the clans are torn: many follow Jake's ideals-so did Half-Face). 

Batstrike with his allies covered-up Star Clan's "mistake": that Dogwhisker was positioned around the area...and Jake just moved out the way.

>X^D (a sideways laughing face)

Dark Feline Forever

Batstrike and Jake fight a lot (dares Batstrike to break his one rule...in other words both had many memorable moments):  
"Jaggedmuzzle?!" "NOPE, It Is Just Jake Now!"

"...IF The Clans Expect To Play Against Me JAKE-They Have To Be Best Prepared To Be Dealt WITH FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE DECK! (not by cards)"

Jake appears withstanding with his very two sharp claws, springing in an attack upon Batstrike if he was a genie...

Jake "creates" a trap using banana peels for Batstrike...

"...WELL THEN, BATSTRIKE CAN SAY THAT IN MY FACE-IF I HAD HIM HERE I'LL POUND HIM!-" "Well then Jake, start pounding" "ARGH!"

"...HEEHEE! EAT YOUR HEARTS OUT KITTES!...FOR I AM ONE AND ONLY FELLOW THAT IS HIS NUMBER ONE FOE; MY FIVE-WAY THUNDERPATH REVENGE!"

"...*sigh* IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW, I WIN-I MADE YOU LOSE CONTROL...AND THEY WILL KILL YOU FOR IT...DARLING"

"...SOMETIMES I REMEMBER THAT HAZY DAY ONE WAY OR SOMETIMES ANOTHER (attacks Batstrike behind) THING IS-I WENT CRAZY!"

"...EVER DANCED WITH A DOG PACK IN THE MOONLIGHT?"

"...LET THE FEAST OF FOOLS BEGIN! (went on the Thunderclan's Great Rock for "spotlight")

(Almost hanging by the ridge) "BATSTRIKE, PLEASE-YOU WOULDN'T LET ME FRY OUT WOULD YOU?!" (Batstrike is seriously thinking of considering it) "BATSTRIKE" (Jake says relieving/whiningly when he is pulled up)

(After giving out a threat in exchange for collected prey) "...SO REMEMBER DON'T SEND IT WIND-WAY!!! HAHAHAHHA!"

"...NOW THAT'S HOW YOU MAKE AN ENTRANCE-HAHAHAHEHAHAHAHEHE!"

"Im trying to help you, Jake..." "...well then...FEED ME!!!"

"...WhY sO sErIoUs..."

(When confronting Batstrike's newly-gained allies...with a torn mask he found) "You're all fakers...impostors...and phonies...WELP-AT LEAST I MADE FOR ALL YOU KITTIES FOR LOVE!"

(When Batstrike was stunned) "JJjjjaaa-" "jjjjaaaa-HAHAH! THE WIND GETTING INTO YOU?!...ONE PART COMBO A PAIR!"

(When another rouge member steps out the line) "blah, blah, blah-all that chit-chat is going to GET YOU HURT!" (prowls around him) "...oh Im not just going to hurt you...I AM GOING TO HURT YOU-REALLY-REALLY-REALLY BAD"

"...EITHER SAVE THEM...OR CATCH YOUR GREATEST ENEMY!"

"...BATSTRIKE! MY COEUR DES COEURS! MY POMME FRITES!...WHAT SAY WE HAVE ONE LAST DANCE? (grins slightly)"

"...ALWAYS WANTED TO CARVE THIS KITTY...HAHAHAHAHA!" 

"...AS YOU ARE CRYING FOR MOMMY AND DADDY-just remember Batstrike-my dear, my brother that never was, we have a friendship that is destined...We’re two threads in the same stitch...by burning it all DOWN"

 

Batstrike and Jake...  
...are destined to do this forever. Any cat tries to end it-only find one answer: HA

 

In the meantime Jake has many followers but doesn't actually care for them, soon Hollydapple left the clan and her position as a medicine cat to go with him since she loves him but he cares nothing-she went back and meet Ivyberry and later both meet Reednose from Windclan (who was almost killed in his attempt to have revenge on Jake in style of questioning but was saved by Batstrike).   
All believe that Batstrike's feud with Jake is the reason behind this time of chaos...however they later became reluctant allies of Batstrike...so did Half-Face who meet Reednose recently in a scheme of having one of the five clans under his control (although Half-Face helps out Jake in certain operations of recruiting rogues...Note: had a near-death experience with a Two-Legs hunter who uses a coin to determine Half-Face's fate...)

 

...

Bats In the Forest 

Meanwhile, Batstrike knew he wasn't alone trying to maintain of what exactly is right. (OC) Janetberry shares the exact feeling. However, although he is from the Thunderclan-he trusts Batstrike (in turn, Batstrike considers him an important ally). (Profile: future AU descendant of Firestar himself) Janetberry is now currently a loyal senior warrior to a current Thunderclan leader. He has two warrior children (OC one female, other male...his mate dies from another Jake's schemes). 

Batstrike however is concerned for Janetberry's current well-being: he is almost "old" as Alderwhisker-who was sliced at the nose by Jake (he decided to retire for namesake in recent events that are later mentioned...his daughter takes over the position of being considered as one of Batstrike allies-though then was crippled by Jake who tries to prove a point...). As he lives on to serve Shadowclan-so did his position to become a warrior teacher to his chosen apprentices, later allies: 

Nightfeather-scarred by Jake at the side of his eye which promptly almost ended the partnership between Batstrike and himself 

Redmask-battered to the end by Jake...death was dull...had almost an intense fall-out with Batstrike for not extracting vengeance on Jake

Timberoak-clawed tossed by Jake...tortured intensely by him (who wants an "apprentice" for himself-in other words he wanted Timberoak go as nuts as he is; "the Next Jake")...Hollydapple breaks-down and confessed to Batstrike of having a part of it

Robinpool or Dmitri-Batstrike loved his mother (a kittypet who gone rogue-who likes shiny materials...and later an ally and mate of Batstrike. But life ripped out by Jake)

...

The Dark Feline Rises

Badgerstep with his crew decided to once and for all end the feud between Batstrike and Jake.

After threatening to take charge from his leader of Thunderclan, he gathered grouped forces from all five clans alike (in reluctant alliance) to hunt down Jake and his rogues and begins to "break down Batstrike physically who confronted him that this goes against the Warrior's Code, and in this he tries to break his spirit the one way he could guess by having Batstrike basically babysit a psychopath" (A/N: Inspiration from Batman-Europa).

Badgerstep begins to beat down the pair (Jake teams-up with Batstrike...).

Batstrike begs Badgerstep not to kill Jake, and he laments the fact that "he cannot live without his greatest enemy".

Badgarstep then was defeated after being weakened and slashed at the forehead by Jake...giving his appearance very vaguely familiar and eerily...  
...

The Dark Feline Returns

After intense confrontation and final showdown (all clans went back to their normal boundaries-Jake's rogues and followers retreated-along with a hint that Jake have made them meet with The Dark Forest...), Batstrike ensures that his allies are safe where they were: Nightfeather at Riverclan, Redmask at outskirts of Shadowclan, Timberoak getting along with Ivyberry and Hollyberry and reluctantly with Badgerstep at Thunderclan, and Dmitri being part of Shadowclan. Batstrike almost retires...until Star Clan themselves through Midnight told him that it is not over yet. He later deals with returned-rehealed Dogwhisker/Half-Face who tries to invoke Star Clan's anger (almost same way Jake did). He was once rehealed by his barn Two-legs who then showed notice and sympathy (brief visit from a hired vet...fixed his face). Batstrike is berated by Dogwhisker that things that changed couldn't change of what he was before-until breaking down and Batstrike comforted his once-again old friend. Half-Face later retires as a Shadowclan's elder alongside with Alderwhisker.

Jake was again under-guard intensely by the Shadowclan (though many wanted him dead...) however due to recent endgame, he stayed in a catatonia state...Batstrike became a loner at the refined Two-Leg Nest in the Shadowclan's Forest. (Sometimes earning him insults from "kittypet" to "rogue", however he always help any different clans' cats needs-saving many from certain wild animals)

"That once-been our clan's warrior; Batstrike is really brave! He helped us and the kits from danger!"

"Well as long as he is content where he is-I am really much to say to be pleased unlike certain cats"

"Alderwhisker, I know others would judge him-but yet reassured other clans don't mind him crossing other boundaries to help others".

B-  
B-B  
B-B-Bat 

Jake looks up (aside from certain cats try not to poke fun at him for being a "statue")

Bat-t-t  
"Batstrike" Jake wonders  
"My DARLING JOKE"   
...

"Always watching over the Clans' legacy and determination that pulled everyone together in these desperate moments...and will be called for if trouble starts to happen again..." Batstrike stated to himself...

The Darling Joke 

Batstrike returns to his clan, acknowledges Dogwhisker-and meet Jake...(turns out to be his fake double, one of his followers posing as him)

He was furious...Janetberry tearfully explains that before he escaped-Jake cornered his daughter and crippled her. 

The fight became a "manhunt" or an intense journey: he tracks down Jake at The Tribe of Rushing River-who was terrorizing them with all his followers.   
However the tide turned interesting when the current medicine cat at the Tribe foretold his "ending" but cats wouldn't forget about him as "a curse on the clans-kits would wake screaming the thought of him...as his legacy would be more greater-filled with death and madness".   
The Gathering was at its place again at The Island; however Jake appears with his followers-and confronted others (Alderwhisker, Dogwhisker, Ivyberry, Hollydapple, Reednose, Badgerstep, Janetberry with his son, Nightfeather, Dmitri-who lashes out in anger, Redmask-who went there to stalk and confront Jake, and Timberoak).  
In short, he has the whole Island by his paw...with all his followers and remaining Dark Forest forces (tries to convince Dogwhisker, Ivyberry, Hollydapple, Reednose, and Badgerstep to embrace their dark inner selves and join his ranks to fight Batstrike-they refuse, then Jake eagerly and randomly chose Janetberry's son to kill him, which he tries but was knocked off and playfully scorned him as weak).  
However, Batstrike appears, Jake jokes about his doubt of him rescuing everyone, but Batstrike stated he's not alone...The Star Clan cats (summoned with Midnight by request of Batstrike) jump around the dark forces that surrounds the Island's areas...and divided the fight by driving away the Dark Forest (which many fell into the same cave that Batstrike as a kit fell in, all are told by Batstrike himself that new generations would now rise-inspired by heroic Warriors. Later all flee where they came from by a fleet of bats).   
Janetberry fights alongside with Firestar, and Jake is confronted by certain warriors of the cats he killed who joined Star Clan's ranks, and Redmask (giving others the slip-his followers driven away finally or dead). However, Jake uses random statistics to defend himself and socked Star Clan and the others.   
Batstrike almost has the upper hand (Jake's remaining forces scattered, brought the fight back to Shadowclan-Jake pokes fun at him for deaths of his victims and scarring certain allies). Jake then was about to slash Batstrike but stops...his claw was broken. 

Waits for Batstrike to beat him up...however his old friend tries to convince him to reform.  
Jake replies that it is obvious it is too late-however shares a joke and laughs with him...and surrenders peacefully....

_

 

"Sometimes remembering it one way...or another-" Jake stated to himself alone in his own sole prison den once again. All he remembers his past life is that he was just a regular member in the Shadowclan-just catching prey or doing his patrols...now look at him: the once-been notorious Narrator of a chaos "club" or pack.

All Because Of That One Hazy Day (when he just wander off for a while-and disappeared)...Pick a Story-Any Story:

A former sidekick to Batstrike (he is already his friend)

He realizes that there is more meaning to life..and tries to tell others (super-sanity, really?)

He has power of luck by his side (in context: pulling a Joker card is bad luck...in other words Jake is the black or "Friday the 13th" cat, or is he?)

Can be related to Batstrike (symbolically, besides they aren't even siblings...just friends destined together)

He can be any cat that goes insane like a virus (besides we got Brokenstar, Tigerclaw, Bloodclan, The Dark Forest, Sol, and Darktail. All just went crazy and have something in common)

He already knows he's in a fandom (fourth-wall breaks? That's understandable)

He is gifted with another dangerous power like his teeth poisoning (maybe the gift of timing)

HERE'S JAKEY! (OH-GEEZ, THE FOURTH WALL CAN'T SAVE YOU-RUN FROM ANY CAT THAT LOOKS CLOWNISH IN NATURE)

He is immortal (The Savage Demon Pale Cat urban legend...laughing at the first cats settling in the forest, and at Star Clan too...)

He is representation of Batstrike parents' death (...so just a figment to Batstrike's egos? Such as Half-Face symbolism is his choices-and Alderwhisker is his real father? Boy then he is the real insane one). 

His mental illness is PTSD (it is already obvious)

He is the real hero (makes sense-he diminished other threats and made other minor problems join him, and later believes all recent events are Batstirke's fault)

He consumes others (CANNIBALISM!!!-well maybe not...right?)

Alderwhisker, his certain allies, or maybe his parents are like Jake (...I am not...even going to...moving on!)

Batstrike is Jake (*sigh*)

(Oh how about This one!) He once had a family, and Hollydapple couldn't replace her...(maybe this works: he had a secret mate from another clan that is expecting kits but died in accident with a Two-legs, he witness this. The same Two-legs kidnap him in a red bag and dump in the location of the Moonpool...) 

 

...

ThunderClan Central

(OCs introduced or mentioned, some might use names from DC)

Before Jake's new attacks, Janetberry was very proud of his own daughter gaining his beforehand position: being the new Deputy of Thunderclan. He remembers certain memories that seemed like yesterday...

Beforelong Janetberry himself being the deputy-it was Ivyberry who was one before him. Ivyberry was first causal warrior who took her job seriously (once had secret feelings for Dogwhisker from Shadowclan), and had gained a close relationship with once-previous Thunderclan medicine cat: Hollydapple-but after being taken away by that "evil-mouse brained jerk" and then coming back, Ivyberry gave up her position to help Hollydapple.

Also kept a watch-out-for and threatens Jake for her friend, who in turn jokingly traps her in a deathberries patch.   
After rescuing both Hollydapple and Ivyberry in a plan with Dogwhisker and Batstrike by faking Janetberry's death, the position of being the deputy was then given to Janetberry who stated to Jake, "WE GOT YOU, SONOFA THORN-BRAINED KITTY". (Later, Jake humorously and mockingly cheers for the new deputy's well-being under the glaze of his shocked on-lookers).

He already knows Batstrike very well (as being almost older than him), ever since their first meeting at The Island's Gathering:  
News of once-been random rogue attack upon the Shadowclan's forest was a discussion among with other clans...  
Warrior-Janetberry: "...you miss your father?"  
Young (as an apprentice) Batstrike nods.  
Warrior-Janetberry: "...it's okay" (comforts him) "...let's go to others-Alderwhisker can help you.."  
Thunderclan recent leader: "Janetberry" (indicates for him to join others...)  
Young Batstrike looks up to him.  
Thunderclan recent leader: (gently) "...hey...(pauses) we got good news (young Batstrike looks up)...the mouse-brained kitties tried to do the same thing to the rest of us (other clans)...none of them made it-all are actually gone (the rogues tried to attack the rest after their raid on Shadowclan but all are swiftly dead), we made sure of that".  
Later Alderwhisker is with young Batstrike.  
"...I miss them Alderwhisker, I miss them" (breaks down)  
"So do I, Batpaw...so do i" (comforts him).   
Apparently, the attempted invasion from the grouped random rogues made other warriors thinking that they are more better than their leaders (ambitions burned within them), in other words-corruption and disputes expanded between the clans, mostly in the Thunderclan. Sure, many idolized the years under (Janetberry's lineage) Firestar's leadership-but they denied one fact that he used to be a kittypet; many wanted to become more like him-discussing why he wouldn't use his own power to take all the clans under force even though opportunity was presented to him...then the talks turned to the stories of monstrous Brokenstar, fearsome Tigerstar, evil Dark Forest's warriors, cunning Sol, and upstart Darktail...then conspiracies grew-further saying that Starclan itself was too weak... 

Janetberry won't have none of it.

Under the leadership of deputy Ivyberry and the recent Thunderclan leader, he busted the conspirators of uniting the Lake clans and many other cases:  
At the Island's Gathering...  
"FLASSPELT!"  
"Hm"  
"YOU Were Behind For The Attack And DEATH of Riverclan's elder Wrinklefur!"  
"(Scoff) just brush off dung-mouse brain! You Got Nothing"  
(Brings up the Riverclan witnesses who were kits, and evidence of his fur and scent found)  
"THAT'S Life Sentence of Lifelong Exile or Execution right THERE ROGUE!"  
"JANBO, do you think under the Gathering-my clanmates would let you take on me? THESE ARE MY FRIENDS, The Gathering IS MY Den!"  
"(snarling) THIS IS NOT YOUR DEN NEITHER FOR THE ROGUES LIKE YOU! YOU, Are a MURDERER-You don't belong in Thunderclan! Moreover-YOU DON'T DESERVE BEING A WARRIOR"  
"...you believe this dung?" (scoffs with his fellow clanmates) "how long you grew up, kit?" (what they didn't know much nor notice that Janetberry during when he was an apprentice-he was part with many patrols to combat certain clan skirmishes, basically a veteran) "WHY DON'T YOU PREACH TO ME OR THE GATHERING IN SOME OTHER MOONS"  
(Janetberry, the yet-almost as young warrior jumped up in front of every cat and their leaders-Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Skyclan, and Shadowclan alike)  
"HE MURDERED A RIVERCLAN'S ELDER! AN INNOCENT CAT" he bellowed, "A DIRECT VIOLATION TO THE WARRIOR'S CODE; HE TRUSTED US!!!...who HAVE TRUSTED THEM! (indicates Starclan, and every leader and cat hearing this-start to turn upon the conspiring warriors) Enough to Step Forward and Do What is Right, he was murdered So FLASSPELT Can Protect HIMSELF"  
"tsk, we all ruled it a sucide!"  
"Im taking down this warrior-"  
"GET REAL, THORN-BRAINED; Im PROTECTED!"  
"ALL OF YOU CAN STOP ME OR HELP EITHER WAY, I AM UPHOLDING THE CODE"  
"...what?! -HEY BACK OFF IM PROTECTED ALRIGHT! GET OUT OF HERE-"  
"SHUT UP FLASSPELT" stated the Thunderclan's leader. "...as our prisoner we will decide what is best for you for your sentence"  
Janetberry was taken-back surprised. Flasspelt grumbles and tries to rebuff but was denied meanwhile Reednose from Windclan smiled...admiring his keen strategy and bravery.   
"I DIDN'T DO IT-I SWEAR!"  
"SWEAR TO ME!!!"  
Soon every cat in their clans took down the new-founded rogues. 

During the time of being the new deputy, patrols and boundaries are straightly enforced by each different clans. Another moment for Janetberry was that Thunderclan then housed a prisoner...  
The Topic was brought up by another clan leader at the Gathering who challenged Thunderclan's choice of keeping the prisoner who was a notable notorious rogue who brought terror on other clan...  
"What Do you exactly want" (Janetberry confronting the other clan leader)  
"You know what I want-where is she?"  
"NO"  
"...ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING OVER A WAR FOR HER?! (looks at others) THIS KITTY IS TELLING YOU ALL TO RISK YOUR LIVES TO PROTECT HER!!!...BLOOD WILL RUN JANETBERRY! MARK MY WORDS!!!..."  
However, others are not convinced and backed Janetberry who then gave these words back at the clans:   
"Risking Starclan's wrath...THEY Will Be Coming, well then-IT IS TIME TO SHOW EACH AND ONE OF THE CLANS SUCH AS THUNDERCLAN OF WHO WE ACTUALLY ARE-Saddle Up!!!"

Present-Day: He remembered those moments...and certain price that was almost paid dearly...  
His family was once threatened by beforehand Half-Face...his son was almost killed-then later his daughter is crippled (though can defend herself).  
However-now, if it weren't for his friends-a decent tough clanmate named Bollheart with his mate, and (one of Shadowclan's Batstrike allies) Foxfur.

Along with the recent recruited kittypets who joined Thunderclan (they kept their Two-Legs given names):

M. Renee

"Maggie"

"Ellen"

Hardback

Carlos (he once knew Batstrike's mate...).

Bilbao

Jerry

Peak

Xue (he knows Timberoak).

Nora

Stacy

David

Josh

Joe

Tommy

Romy

Eric

Nelson

"Sarge"

Vincent

Marcus

"St. Nick"

Trey

Andi

Josie-Mac

"Dag"

Takahata

Allen

Harper (also knows Timberoak).

Stan

Keever

Grogan (mentions that he had many other owners-getting three other names: Edward, Jack, and Peter).

Michael (who seriously states of distrusting Batstrike).

Bard (whose owners came from Detroit).

Toll (whose owners came from Europe-he is from there; always tells amazing stories to kits).

O'Hara (almost senior-and is disappointed when Batstrike isn't available for help).

Jesse (who turns out that his father used to be rogue turned to loner and kittypet, but is in turn a honest cat and have teamed up with Janetberry's daughter in certain misadventures)

Cash

Gerard (supposedly when Jake was captured by a trap made by Janetberry-he guards Jake, until Jake gotten on his nerves of asking how many friends he would like to kill in front of Gerard and he responded by trying to beat him up-unfortunately he was subdued and Jake escapes).

Sonia (Bollheart's mate).

Dombrowski (is a wandering loner-also had an interesting adventure: Russia to Canada, then later the Lake).

Bennett (he recognizes Batstrike long ago as a friendly "wildcat").

Brien

Rodriguez

Brown

Ben

Campos

Derek

Franks

Josie

Vanessa

Kelvin (him and his owner came from Korea, apparently can go very ballistic if intimated but works with Batstrike quite well in certain adventures).

Turpin, and "Creeper".

Along with other allies: Nightfeather from Riverclan as deputy, Redmask at outskirts of Shadowclan, Timberoak getting along with Ivyberry and Hollyberry and of course reluctantly with Badgerstep at Thunderclan, (sometimes) Reednose of Windclan, and Dmitri and Alderwhisker and Dogwhisker of Shadowclan.

The "kittypets" warriors from Thunderclan were scorned and mocked at-however at recent patrols' brawls, many underestimated them-they proved themselves to be more loyal to the warriors' life at Thunderclan. Sometimes all are willing to help out Batstrike (who constantly still works as a loner).

 

For now, Janetberry with his friends and allies make sure that peace is indeed around the Lake...for now.

...

Janetberry: "You know, all this time we all never thanked you..."

Batstrike: "You Never Have To..." (flies and jumps on the way into the darkness)

Janetberry quotes in his mind: "A Hero That The Clans Deserves...But Not The One That Isn't Needed Right Now...A Silent Guardian...Now I See It I See A Sanctuary In Their Hearts (Nightfeather glazes across the river) And In The Hearts Of Their Descendants-Generation Hence-It is far, far better rest that I go to than I ever known...The Dark Warrior".

~

A/N: Shout-out to Dragofeild for inspiration and images for this written one-shot: check out the certain images crossovers at his profile ;)  
If can, will be around wandering in AO3, Tumblr, Wattpad, and of course Deviantart. To Whom It May Concern:  
Sequel is being made to expand this inspired mash-up universe. Check for DC and Warriors updates alike!

Till Next Time~  
-IllusionedDrawer64


End file.
